Sena Kashiwazaki/Plot Overviews
Background Sena was born into a rich household. Her father was the best friend of Hayato Hasegawa, and because of this some time in her early childhood Sena met Kodaka Hasegawa (though both of them couldn't remember this). Starting from the high school, Sena continuously took first place in all tests, exams, and competitions (Aoi Yusa stated that since the end of middle school, she couldn't beat Sena in tests even once). A year prior to the start of the story, Sena in her freshman year of high school, took part in the schools annual festival. She entered the 200 meter race, cavalry battle, the scavenger hunt race, the obstacle race, the bread eating race, the marathon, winning all of them effortlessly (though it should be noted that none of the participants were serious in all of the events, such as every male member of the festival were admiring and peeking at her "forms", and every female was annoyed by her haughty attitude). Later she participated in the cultural festival, having the main role in her class' play with the same non-passionate group of students. Similarly, due to these factors (arrogance, outstanding performance in both academics and sports, beauty and more importantly enormous popularity among males) she never once made any friends during her school years. Character History Sena Kashiwazaki After seeing the Neighbors Club "recruiting" poster, she solves the puzzle, and heads to the club room. She tries to open the door and then proceeds to introduce herself, but is interrupted mid-sentence by Yozora who closes the door right after seeing Sena's face. After her numerous attempts to make Yozora open the door, Yozora actually complies, and when Sena asks her why did she close the door, Yozora closes it again. Sena seemingly disappears, to appear right before one of the club-room's windows and starts knocking and pressing her face against the window until Kodaka opens it. In tears, she screams "Why are you being mean to me?". Yozora says that if Sena is there to mock the club she should go away and then tries to close the window, but Sena stops her and yells "I want to have friends as well!", which calms Yozora a bit, and thus she lets Sena inside. Some time since this scene, Sena is seen sitting in the club room, boasting about her qualities and telling Kodaka and Yozora that Sena is doing them a favor just by being near them. After being called a "Crappy Milk Cow" by Yozora, Yozora and Sena start a fight which is stopped by Kodaka who quickly decides to change the topic and ask why Sena wanted to find friends. Yozora also wonders why Sena, being so popular among the boys, is seeking friends. On which, Sena replies that all those boys are just servants and what she wants are true friends, adding that because of this she is also ignored by girls and often treated as additional baggage. Kodaka agrees on this point, which surprises Sena who thought that a delinquent like him wouldn't understand her situation, and then she mercifully allows Kodaka to be stepped on by her or alternatively lick her shoes. Being even more puzzled by Kodaka remaining silent (who at that time wonders why should he do something like this), she comes to the conclusion that he is a true delinquent who wants something "even more hardcore" and calls Kodaka a pervert. Kodaka decides to lighten the mood and says that they all are now friends, which puzzles both Yozora and Sena, who fiercely deny the possibility of having a friendship between them. They start ridiculing each other's appearances. Yet again, Kodaka takes the role of a Peacemaker and tries to calm the heated fight by changing the topic: asking Sena if she truly wishes to join the club. Sena confirms that she does and adds that she has even brought the registration application. She even comes up with the idea of joining with the condition of Yozora resigning her membership, which the latter fiercely refuses to do with the reason of "owning" the club itself. Ignoring Yozora's comments, Sena shifts her attention to Kodaka, addressing him as "delinquent", and tells Kodaka to call her by her first name, "Sena" (Kodaka was referring to her as Kashiwazaki before this). Surprised, Kodaka asks her why, on which she replies that he calls "that weasel girl" (Yozora), by her first name while calling Sena by her last name, which means that she is ranked below Yozora, a fact which can't be accepted. Kodaka agrees, and calls her "Sena" for the first time in the series. The Hunt The next day after her introduction to the Neighbor's club, Sena is seen (with Kodaka and Yozora) drinking tea from a tea set that she has brought in the club earlier that day. Suddenly Yozora says that club needs to play games. Sena and Kodaka are both puzzled. After explaining that modern high schoolers don't play on Super Famicon and Omega Drive, she intentionally slams the table with her fists which in turn shakes the teacup in Sena's hands and makes her spill it. Sena complains, but Yozora continues her speech and tells them that yesterday she saw high school kids playing Monster Kariudo (Monster Hunter) in a family restaurant. She adds that playing online handheld games is popular among their peers these days (ignoring Sena's question along the way) and Monster Hunter is the most popular one amongst these games, bringing a PSP (Play Stati Portable) out of her bag. After seeing the game, Sena recalls that she also saw girls in her class playing it. After hearing that she needs to bring a PSP with MonHun (short for Monster Hunter) next Monday (these discussions happen on Friday), Sena arrogantly states that although the whole existence of Yozora irritates her, she will play with Yozora, on which the latter pretends that she heard a mosquito (Sena) and smacks her nose. Ignoring Sena's whining, Kodaka asks her whether she has a PSP. Sena says that she can take one from any guy in her class. Three days later, on Monday, Sena brings her PSP, saying that she was busy and didn't play much. She boasts that she has no problem with playing games made for kids. After that whole gang turns on their PSPs, Sena asks who will be the host (player who accepts missions and can invite other players). They decide the person with the highest level will be the host; it turns out that Sena has the 5th and highest possible level (while Yozora has 3rd, and Kodaka 1st), which surprises everyone. She then starts to show off saying that she is a genius without limits and the game is too simple for her, which angers Yozora who calls her "raw meat girl". Kodaka wonders what did she do to advance to this level in such a short amount of time. Sena blushes and says that she didn't play much, but both Kodaka and Yozora are already suspicious. While calling her "Meat" (her first nickname), Yozora snatches Sena's PSP from her hands, and takes a peek at her playing time, which is revealed to be 53 hours. Stunned, Yozora also looks at her inventory and sees that it's filled with rare items that can't be acquired without many hours of playing. Yozora then throws Sena's PSP back to its owner; Sena tries to catch it but fails and her legs hit the table. In tears, she takes her console from the floor but suddenly Yozora starts to rub Sena's face with a handkerchief, messing up Sena's make up to reveal the bags under her eyes. Under pressure of Yozora's accusations of playing nonstop for 2 days, Sena can only mumble that even lions don't hold back when it hunts, and changes the topic saying that she will be the host, and suggests a level 3 mission for a "warm up". The game starts; Sena is playing with a character that is almost identical to herself, equipped with expensive armor under the same name as the original - "Sena". Seeing Kodaka's character (Taka), she joins Yozora and the latter mocking his appearance. After Yozora's declaration of a start, Sena mercilessly stabs Yozora's character (Night) back with a broadsword, killing her off. She then pretends that it was an accident, but gets hit by 3 arrows that Night "accidentally" shot in her way, however "Sena" doesn't die. Amidst the fight between them, a pack of in-game wolves attacks the group and "Sena" rushes towards them, killing everyone except one and just as she walks to the last one, she is killed by Night who again, uses her arrows and shoots them in "Sena's" head. After re-spawning at the rally point "Sena" kills Night and the mission failed. As Kodaka suggests to work together, both Sena and Yozora quickly agree and right after this, they started to fight between each other again, with Night using poisoned arrows and traps and Sena ruthlessly raging towards her ignoring everything. The game ends, Sena fails, since her points are lower than Yozora's. She starts to complain about wasting her time and agrees with Yozora about the uselessness of co-op in handheld games. Welcome to the World of Galges One day Sena brings her 32 inch flat screen T.V and PS3 and puts it in the corner of the club room. Answering Kodaka and Yozora's question about her intentions, she says that in contrast to that crappy game (MonHun), she brought a game that can truly assist them in their goal of acquiring friends. While whining about Yozora's total apathy to her words, she takes out a new game "Tokimeite memoriideisu 7" (TokiMemo), with an anime style looking girl on the cover of box. She then explains that TokiMemo is a so-called galge (galgame), where one must win over the hearts of various girls within the game. After hearing Kodaka's question as to why didn't she bring a game where you conquer males instead, Sena is puzzled and asks why she should get along with guys. Then when she insults Kodaka and Yozora and pissing off the latter, Sena barely escapes the destruction of the disk by telling her that she hasn't even played it yet, which is proved by its safe original packaging. She nervously takes out the disk and puts it in the console, and turns on the game. She skips the introduction and starts a new game. She was entering her name ("successfully" convincing the rest about this beforehand) when Yozora snatched away the controller and put "Semoponume" right after "Kashiwazaki". An angry Sena tries to argue, but is quickly persuaded to play with this name. Gloomy and unsatisfied, she continues playing the game until reaching the point when the first "target" girl appears. Akari Fujibayashi cheerfully greets Semoponume, and Sena decides to reply her with the option "...What a frivolous woman, begone". Shocked by Kodaka's question as to why she choose this, Sena in sync with Yozora tells him that a girl that talks so friendly and makes acquaintances with boys is definitely promiscuous. After seeing a saddened and apologetic Akari walking off Semoponume, Sena and Yozora says that something like this won't be enough to redeem her actions. On Kodaka's argument that the manual says that Akari is actually nice, Sena answers that manuals can't be trusted. She decides to work on her character's intelligence (leveling stats up from 20 to 100) and her character heads to the library where he meets Yukiko Nagata, a frail-looking girl wearing glasses, while trying to take the same book she (Yukiko) takes. On her polite and shy "sorry", Sena decides to answer with "sorry" and lets her take the book. A grateful Yukiko asks the character's name and when hearing it says that it's nice, which irritates Sena who is again reminded of Yozora's mockery. She finds Yukiko attractive and decides to pursue her route. However after her character establishes a relationship with Yukiko and invites her to his home, she suddenly runs away without reason. This shocks both Sena and Yozora. After hearing Kodaka's explanation about her character's reputation among girls in the game, she curses Akari and ignores Kodaka's suggestion to make up with her (which as the manual said that may help to restore the character's reputation among the girls and Yukiko as well), and only curses her more, saying that she believes in Yukiko who will surely make up with the character. However, she only triggered a bad ending in which her character was abandoned by everyone (including Yukiko who eventually stopped answering Semoponume's calls) and ended up as an alcoholic. Sena cries saying that she trusted Yukiko. The next day, Sena is, as usual, sitting in the club room, and when Kodaka enters it, she instantly gives him a box set with TokiMemo. She says that she will lend him it to him and that he must play through it. She adds that the game is fantastic and the 3rd year events with Akari are especially touching. On Kodaka's puzzled "didn't you call her pig yesterday" she gets angry, scolds Kodaka and says that Akari has a tragic past. She also commands Kodaka to play all of the girls' routes, while having a happy expression on her face, while the black marks under her eyes indicate that she didn't sleep at all, playing for a whole day. When Kodaka promises to play it sometime later, she aggressively tells him to play immediately, adding that this is a game that every citizen in the country must try. Underling As Kodaka starts to raise his concerns about being stalked by someone, Sena laughs and presumes that this is an alertness due to Kodaka's infamy among the students. After hearing Kodaka's refutation, Sena comments that his life is quite sad. She then says that he is just tired in relieving his (sarcastic) "Scully" tone. Sena continues to make side theories saying that it's the ghost of the gang boss who died 20 years ago, who is stalking Kodaka for overtaking his position. After hearing Yozora's remark about the school becoming co-ed only 15 years ago, she retorts by saying that gender doesn't matter. She looks annoyed when Kodaka discards this "hypothesis" and asks him who else might it be, and when he replies with "other delinquents", Sena says that this school lacks such type of students, comparing these students to a cattle. She breaks into laughter after hearing Kodaka's thoughts of being stalked by someone, mocking him, "low-class vulgar delinquent", along the way (she asks him about having any romantic events during his life, betting that he had none, also saying that his idea of some girl stalking him is wishful thinking). Seeing Yozora volunteering to help Kodaka find the elusive stalker, Sena joins her saying that she doesn't have much to do in her free time. The next morning, Sena and Yozora arrive 1.5 hours earlier than school starts, waiting for an hour for Kodaka's arrival. When he arrives, Sena is angered by his "lateness" and gets even angrier when he says that the stalking starts after school, as she was forced to endure an entire hour of being alone with Yozora. Homeroom ends, and Sena appears before Kodaka and Yozora in their class to say that it's time. They wander around school, gaining everyone's attention. Sena admits that Kodaka wasn't just paranoid. But she is surprised when the latter tells her that this is not the type of observation he was talking about. After school, Kodaka comes into the club-room and introduces his "stalker" Yukimura to Sena and Yozora. Sena says that her name reminds her of a certain general from the Warring States period. Sena is surprised after Yukimura's confirmation and more of the fact that "she" is a man. Noticing tension from Yozora and Kodaka's conversation about bullying, she lightens the mood and asks Yukimura why she was following Kodaka around. Hearing her admiration of Kodaka's image in the head of Yukimura (strong, bold and aggressive, "true man"), Sena is quite mockingly surprised, wondering how Yukimura was bullied, and that it is better to just inform a teacher. She then listens to her list of "bullying" being as puzzled as everyone else. To the Tainted Sadness Sometime after previous events...Sena is sitting in the club room with headphones on, playing an eroge on her laptop, when Kodaka and Yozora enter the room. Unaware of Kodaka's greeting she continues to play when suddenly a pissed Yozora (because Sena apparently "ignored" her) disconnects the headphones' cable from the laptop. She finally notices their presence, being quite shocked because the game's sounds start to come off from the laptop's dynamic. After a series of dirty statements made by the heroine of the game while having intercourse with the hero passes on, Sena in a panic, hurriedly turns off the sound. With tears in her eyes and a reddish face, she angrily asks Yozora what she's doing. Seeing the embarrassed expression on Kodaka's face as he was looking at the display, Sena slammed her laptop shut. She explains that this is the most popular gal game of these days "The Sacred Blackstar", telling details about hardships that the main heroes Lucas and Cecilia went through to reunite, and this is the way that they are affirming their love between each other, and not something perverted as Yozora may have thought. Answering Kodaka's question why would she play an eroge, she says that she tried many games but none of them were as good as Tokimemo, so she sought help on the internet where she was told that this is "the hottest game". She answers his second question: she thought that the 18+ mark meant that the game was of such high caliber that only adults can enjoy it. Sena also says that she took the game from one of the boys in class, adding that she didn't do that without rewarding that boy: she let him be her footrest during lunch break. After a ruthless sequence of insults made by Yozora, Sena starts to make excuses saying that this naughty scene is just a small part of the game, which is to say that it has a rich literally basis that creates a profound story, saying the game is a work art. She continues saying that Yozora can't grasp the true essence and starts to criticize something she doesn't even understand, comparing her judgment of "The Sacred Blackstar" (real life "The Sacred Blacksmith") to saying that the works of Botticelli and Goya are vulgar because they contain some nudity. However, Yozora was merciless and a new line of insults was not long in coming. Tears start coming out of Sena's eyes; she desperately tries to justify her conduct, saying that she just wants to be friends with Cecilia, and this scene doesn't arise any vulgar thoughts in her head; she only sees the beauty of the work of art, while claiming that Yozora's the one who's got lecherous thoughts. But Yozora delivers the final blow: she tricks Sena into reading the dialogue from the scene out loud, which, as she says, proves that this game is a work of art as Sena previously claimed. (Sena tries to avoid this, but after hearing Yozora's suggestion to join her in reading, she agrees, without noticing that Yozora didn't say that she's going to read the same lines as Sena.) Sena is shocked, and after realizing that she already vowed to do this and that there is no way back, she proceeds to read out loud the lines in which Cecilia asks Luke to start making love. As the dialogue's level of obscenity grows higher, Sena becomes more and more embarrassed and her speech turns into unintelligible mumbling, until she breaks down and runs away from the clubroom while shouting "How can I say this out loud, you idiot" and threw few offenses towards Yozora. Tales of Momotaro Some other day; Kodaka arrives at the clubroom only to see Yukimura's new outfit (a maid's) and stares at her thighs, which hasn't slipped through Sena's attention. She says that it's gross (because Yukimura is a man). While explaining the concept of manliness (a discussion which was born from an obvious question: why Yukimura is dressed like that) that can't be hidden even by a maid dress, Yozora asks Yukimura to imagine Kodaka in a maid dress, which made Sena laugh hard and again mention the grossness of this. Another question about the origin of maid dresses appeared, and to wriggle out of this, Yozora (she bought it) "suddenly" mentions recent event with Sena quoting the scene from The Sacred Blackstar. Which makes Sena spit out the coffee she was drinking and tearfully beg Yozora to forget this. A bit later, ignored, but now a calmed Sena agrees with Yozora's speech about the usefulness of acting. She quotes Mitduki, a drama club president from Tokimemo: "When you're acting in a role, you might be able to discover hidden potential in yourself. From that you can become an even more amazing person yourself". Kodaka agrees with her, and Yozora declares an activity for the day: acting, and takes out a bunch of copies of a script with the title: "Momotarou". Sena comments that she is impressed by the preparedness of Yozora, but seeing the title of the script questions Yozora's choice. A doubt which is quickly killed off by the mere mention of The Sacred Black-star incident: Sena agrees that Momotarou is doubtlessly deep and profound with an obviously forced smile on her face. Looking at the script, everyone sees their respective roles: and Sena is Momotarou, the main character. A fact that she doesn't miss to comment on: "...Well, it's an obvious choice...", adding about a good decision to make Yozora an ogre, declaring to banish her and laughing loudly after that. All actors assemble in the middle of the room, and Sena commands Kodaka to stand by the wall. Then she starts reading the script. Sena is surprised that she has to read the first line. She, as Momotarou, replaces the narrator and starts with telling how she was born from a peach. She (as the character) then tells how "she" (Momotarou) was given that name, and that "she" grew up and that her fateful day began. "She" then meets an old lady (played by Yukimura) and is informed about ogres; and then decides to exterminate them, journeying to the Island of Ogres while she witnesses the sacrifices of a canonical dog, monkey and pheasant (in the original story they help Momotarou). Slaughtering all of the ogres, Sena reaches the final boss ogre Kokuten no Mikoto (Yozora) and gets slain by him (actually being beaten by rolled up atlas). The Delinquent Samurai Returns to His Mother School References Category:Plot Overviews